gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Randyll Tarly
Is there a way to make a small edit on the number of episodes that Randyll had appeared in, which is currently 4 by the time "The Spoils of War" aired? C-a-n s-o-m-e-o-n-e u-n-l-o-c-k t-h-i-s n-o-w, w-e k-n-o-w h-e i-s-n-'-t t-h-e W-a-r-d-e-n n-o-w :Done. - 08:54, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Xenophobic tendencies As far as I can see the producers have made Randyll Tarly a xenophobic character! He hates wildlings and he has something against foreigners! His despisement against Dothrakis is a logical one because they are also a foreign invading force, but it seems odd that he thinks of Dany as a foreigner because he fought for her father, and after his defeat she and Viserys had to flee into exile. I know, that's also a small mess like many others in the TV show. But maybe we could include in this article that Randyll shows no signs of xenophobism in the novels and that his opinion about Dany wasn't made clear so far because they haven met in the books so far! --Exodianecross (talk) 13:14, August 17, 2017 (UTC) The different between Dany and Aerys is that the latter was born and raised in Westeros, living there his entire life. But Dany was born on an island just off Westeros and left not too long after, so she's more Essosi than Westerosi.Dr. Legendary (talk) 16:18, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Season 7. Hi, I just noticed that the 3rd paragraph of this section goes: Despite his initial objections, Randyll eventually sides with the Lannisters and, together with Jaime Lannister and Bronn, leads the main part of the 10,000 men strong Lannister army against Highgarden where they easily take and loot the castle, killing Olenna Tyrell in the process[8]. The prisoners of war are being herded by the Dothraki to Daenerys and Drogon behind her, waiting menacingly. Daenerys appeals to them, bringing up the rumours spread about her by Queen Cersei, and warnings of brutality that the dragon Queen would bring - burning down homes, and murdering families. She assures she is not here to murder, but to destroy the wheel of power that rolls over the rich and poor alike, to no one's benefit but people like Cersei Lannister. She offers them a choice - bend the knee and join her in her quest to make the world a better place than ever before, or refuse and die. Tyrion looks at her apprehensively upon hearing this, most of the soldiers kneel immediately, intimidated by Drogon. Most- except for Randyll Tarly, his son Dickon, and well as a handful of men... The first sentence is about the events in The Queen's Justice. The remainder of the paragraph is about Eastwatch. It seems somewhere along the way the decription of the the events of The Spoils of War was accidentally deleted, so the paragraph goes directly from the capture of Highgarden to the events post-dragon battle with no description of what happened in between. I'm not a regular editor so I'm hesistant to make changes myself, but the section needs a fix. Pcyiu9 (talk) 02:04, September 11, 2017 (UTC)